This invention relates to a combination message card and stemed-object holder or stand.
It has been tradition since time out of mind to express love, appreciation or sympathy by giving or sending flowers along with a card carrying the desired message. A variety of devices and structures have been devised for holding and presenting either the flowers or a flower, the card, or, in some cases, a combination of the two. An example of the latter device involves a structure having a base plate, a tube extending upwardly from the base plate for holding the stem of a flower, and a card holding plate also extending upwardly from the base plate and spaced from the tube. Such structure, although serving to hold both a card and a single flower, is bulky, difficult to manufacture since it requires assembling and attaching three separate parts together, and is generally aesthetically distracting.